Unstoppable Love
by cyberdemon
Summary: Sequel to Unstoppable Emotions! They took a chance and things are really looking up for Lacus. She has what she wanted but will it be that easy to keep the happiness she has always longed for? Or will more problems occur?


"Let's see, I just connect this, and put this here. Where does this go? Oh yeah, over here," Kira mumbled looking at several different wires that were spread out all over the floor in front of him. He was trying to put together a computer and was pretty much doing it in record time.

"You know Kira; a lot of this stuff is yours as well. The least you could do is give me a hand with it," Athrun said grunting as he hauled a big box into their dorm room since they decided to just share one.

Kira looked up from the computer and sighed. "Chill, I'm just trying to set up the computer. It should only take another minute or so. Why don't you go get more boxes or go and help Cagalli for the time being? It's not like I'm doing nothing," he asked turning his eyes back towards the wires in his hands which he just plugged into the computer.

Athrun sighed and collapsed on the couch finding that he really needed to take a break. "She's doing just fine. Everything has already been moved in. We should be focusing more on our stuff for the time being though!" he muttered giving a glare in Kira's direction.

"Alright, alright," Kira said with a laugh finishing up what he was doing before he stood up and started to walk towards the door. "No need to yell at me. I'm going," he said with a laugh before leaving the room.

Rolling his eyes, Athrun followed after Kira towards the truck that was loaded with their things. Kira was already coming back with a small stack of boxes in his hand before Athrun even stepped a foot out of the door.

It was a few minutes later before they both breathed a sigh of relief when the car was empty and they managed to get everything into their dorm room. They fell upon the couch and relaxed their tired muscles.

Athrun finally got to have a good look at the room they were in. It was much larger than the normal dorm rooms since his father made sure that Athrun was given the best. There was a decent sized main room plus a small kitchen. Then there were two separate bedrooms off to the side. "Better than I thought," he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, I know. If you weren't so rich, I'd never be able to afford such a nice dorm room," Kira said standing up to grab a glass of water. "I wish I was as lucky as you to have so much money," he said in a joking voice.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you're just taking advantage of our friendship for my money," Athrun responded in a fake hurt voice. The both of them just broke into laughter afterwards. Athrun was just joking because he knew that Kira wasn't anything like that.

"Yeah, that's right! I'm only friends with you for money!" Kira joked getting a laugh from both him and Athrun. "Now we just have to get everything unpacked," he said with a groan knowing that it would take a while.

"Hey there slowpokes," Cagalli said as she walked into the room and looked at the mess that had yet to even be touched since it was brought in. "You two really are slow. Lacus and I already have most of our stuff unpacked," she explained before nearly tripping over a box.

Kira's flinched a bit at the mention of Lacus's name. This didn't go unnoticed by Athrun and Cagalli though who just sighed at what had started to become a bit normal lately. 'And such progress was being made too,' they both thought as Cagalli sat down on the newly bought couch that Athrun got.

"So, uh… what happened this time?" Athrun asked since he wasn't aware of anything bad having happened between Kira and Lacus. 'Sure Kira agreed to give it a chance between them since he broke up with Fllay but it's been up and down between them ever since then,' he thought watching as the silent Kira unpacked the boxes.

"I honestly don't know. They had an argument a day or two ago and aren't talking to each other at the moment. Lacus claims it's his fault since he wouldn't listen," Cagalli said watching her annoyed brother warily.

"Oh, so it's my fault now is it?!" Kira growled as he roughly closed the box leaving it still half filled. "Don't be so quick to judge me because she's just as guilty maybe even more!" Kira growled before walking out of the room and leaving the other two alone.

"Ouch, seems like it's pretty bad this time," Athrun muttered looking at the door that Kira had just exited out of. "You know, I feel sorry for Lacus. She's trying so hard to make things work with Kira but stuff like this keeps happening," Athrun said and Cagalli nodded her head in agreement.

"At this rate, I don't think that their relationship is ever going to progress. Sure they've kissed but those are few and far between. Kira's so damn reluctant to really get into it," Cagalli said and this time it was Athrun who nodded his head as he sat next to the box Kira was previously at and started to finish unpacking it.

"He's afraid to advance things between them but he's also afraid to let her go from what I can tell. To tell the truth I do know what is going on but I just didn't want to mention it in front of Kira since he seems angry enough," Cagalli explained as Athrun immediately turned his head in her direction.

"So what happened?" Athrun asked pulling the last item out of the box before standing up again. "It must've been something big to make the two of them act like this," he continued with a sigh.

"From what I can tell it started as Kira's fault but Lacus ended up escalating it a lot. Apparently a guy asked Lacus out on a date and Kira caught them. It caused a fight to start between Kira and Lacus and Lacus says that Kira said something hurtful things. This just hurt her and made her angry so she accepted the date to get back at Kira. You can clearly see how that ended up though," she explained with an annoyed sigh knowing that neither were right in the matter.

"Those two are acting like children now. Kira should've known that Lacus wouldn't have accepted it in the first place but that doesn't excuse Lacus for accepting. That sure doesn't sound like something Lacus would do though," Athrun contemplated while Cagalli laid completely across the couch.

"That was the extent of his words," Cagalli continued to explain as she stared up at the ceiling. "Lacus won't tell me what he said though. I'm guessing it might have something to do with Fllay though. We both know Kira hasn't completely gotten over that situation yet," she said and Athrun nodded once again while leaning against the couch.

There was silence between them for a while before Cagalli spoke again. "Lacus feels really bad about what she did though. Unfortunately Kira's not talking to her so she hasn't been able to apologize," she said before sitting up completely. "I refuse to let it end between the two of them like this though. I have to do something!"

"Chill Cagalli. Let the two of them work it out on their own. They're still uncomfortable in their relationship and it won't get better if they don't try to fix it themselves. I have a feeling that things will work out though," he said before standing up and prepared to finish unpacking. "Well I better continue unpacking. Want to help? It's obvious that Kira won't be back for a while," he said and Cagalli nodded as she too stood up.

* * *

Kira angrily walked down the sidewalk as he thought of the conversation that just took place. "Why am I the one to be blamed? She's the one that shouldn't have accepted that date in the first place!" he growled as he kicked a can as hard and as far as he possibly could.

In the back of Kira's mind he knew that it was his fault though. 'It's not like I meant to say what I did. It just came out but that didn't give her the right to do what she did!' he thought as he continued to walk with no destination in mind.

As he walked he couldn't help but remember the situation that got the two of them in this mess in the first place. The mere thought of it made his blood boil but it still seemed to just pop up in his mind.

Flashback

Kira rushed down the street heading to where he was supposed to meet Lacus five minutes ago. 'Damn it! I'm late! I hope that she won't be too mad at me,' he thought rushing as fast as he could to get there as soon as possible.

When he knew that he was close he came to a stop. He tried to catch his breath in order to be more composed when he saw her. 'Please don't let her be mad,' he thought as he rounded the corner of a building and into the area where he was supposed to meet up with her.

What he got instead was a rather big shock. There before him was Lacus with her arms wrapped around a guy he didn't even know. What made it worse was that the guy looked like he was about to kiss her.

All sensibility just seemed to fly out of Kira at the moment. It was easily replaced by an anger seeing the woman he was dating in the arms of another. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled out making Lacus jump away from the man which Kira took as an indication of her guilt.

"Kira!" Lacus said in surprise before looking down at her watch only to see the time. She couldn't help but notice that he was late but she knew the situation was much worse than just that. "Please, Kira, it's not what it looks like," she said calmly as she approached him in order to calm him down.

"Not what it looks like? Looks exactly like what Fllay did!" he yelled at her making her flinch before she frowned at the mention of the other woman. "What? Are you going to be just like her now?!" he asked before knowing he went too far. He knew right then that he probably should've listened to what she had to say but the look on her face said that it was too late.

"How can you even say that?!" Lacus yelled as a rare anger rose up in her chest at his words. Before Kira could even apologize she turned towards the other man. "You know what? I think I will accept that offer for a date," she said shocking the hell out of Kira since she had the gall to do that in his face.

"How could you?" Kira asked before he turned around and ran from the scene. He knew he should've listened, he knew didn't mean what he said, he knew that she should never have done what she just did.

End Flashback

It wasn't the position he caught them in that pissed him off now. That was just what started the situation but he knew in his heart that Lacus would never do something like that to him after all that happened. He just wished he realized that immediately so that maybe that whole situation would've never occurred.

What pissed him off now was how she so readily accepted the guy's invitation for a date just because of one argument. 'I sure as hell am not going to apologize first! I might apologize if she says sorry first!' he thought stubbornly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

Since the two of them were basically finished, Lacus decided to go for a walk in order to take a break from all the work that they had done. She also wanted to take a walk and clear her head of the argument that she had with Kira.

'I feel awful,' she thought as she grabbed a book that she had been reading off the dresser where she had placed it and left the room. 'I didn't mean for anything like that to happen but I wish he would've listened to me before he went and did something like that,' she finished her thoughts as she got on the elevator and took it to the bottom floor before leaving the dorm.

There was a nice little area not far away from that so Lacus walked over there and took a seat underneath a tree. The temperature for the day seemed perfect and there was not a cloud in the sky. It truly was a perfect day in Lacus's opinion but Lacus wished that her mood could've been that way as well but it hadn't been since her fight with Kira. 'All this over one lousy misunderstanding,' she thought as she remember the day the argument happened.

Flashback

Lacus sat on a bench at the place where she was supposed to meet Kira. It was only about a minute until they were supposed to meet and Lacus was really starting to look around hoping that she'd be able to catch sight of him.

"Lacus?" a voice from behind her asked and she turned around and smiled at the man that was there. Before her stood a man that stood at just under six feet tall. He had neatly groomed raven black hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

It wasn't hard for Lacus to remember the man before her. "Oh hello Jonathan," she said as she stood up and shook the hand of the man before her. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a look of curiosity.

Jonathan was the son of a business partner of Lacus's father so the two of them happened to see each other on occasion whenever they became involved in their father's business. Lacus didn't see him all that often so this was a bit of a shock for her to see him all of a sudden. It had actually been two years since the last time she saw him.

"My father is in town on business and I thought I'd come and see how you're doing," he said trying to give her his most charming smile. "Every time I see you, you seem to become more and more beautiful," he said grabbing her hand. He brought that hand up to his lips and placed a light one gently on the top of it before he slowly lowered it but didn't pull his hands away.

Lacus blushed slightly at the comment. He had always been quite the flatterer. "Well it is very nice to see you again but I'm afraid I am a bit busy at the moment so we'll have to talk later," she said giving him a smile while continuing to look around for Kira.

"Oh that's not a problem. I will be quick," he said which caused Lacus sigh and decide to listen to him. "I know we haven't seen each other in two years but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I was wondering if maybe you'd consider going out with me sometime," he said much to Lacus's surprised.

Sure the two of them have known each other for a while but Lacus never thought of him that way. Ever since she was young her heart belonged to Kira. She knew that nothing would ever change that. "I'm sorry but I can't," she said giving him a sympathetic smile.

Jonathan was taken back by her refusal. Never had a woman been able to refuse him before and he didn't like that. "But why not Lacus? I've always liked you and I know I will make you happy. Plus do you realize the good it will do for our businesses?" he asked hoping that he could change her mind.

Lacus sighed when he said this. "I won't do it just because of the company," she said knowing that he might've been doing it for all the wrong reasons. "Plus I already have a…" she said but was unable to before she was pulled into a tight hug.

Lacus sighed and gave the guy a weak hug back if only to make him feel a little better about her declining his offer. She felt bad for him because he seemed to care for her. The problem was that she only cared for Kira though. As far as she was concerned, one of the main reason she knew she never could like him like he wanted was because he only listened when he wanted to.

Jonathan took her gesture the wrong way though and he thought it meant that she actually liked him like he wanted. He leaned in to try and kiss her much to her surprise only for someone to yell, "What the hell is going on?!"

End Flashback

The fight that ensued between the two of them wasn't something Lacus was proud of. 'I know I shouldn't have accepted the date but what Kira said just pushed me too far. I have given everything I had to him and then he just went and said I was just like Fllay!' Lacus thought as she tried to read her book only to find that she wasn't able to concentrate on it.

Over the past few months Lacus had come to resent Fllay a little. Even though Kira gave Lacus a chance after the incident, there always seemed to be her shadow looming over Kira. Lacus always wondered just how far it was that Kira and Fllay had gone but Kira had never been forthcoming with any information. Lacus just assumed that he didn't want to hurt her by telling her the truth.

Because Fllay had always been between her and Kira, Lacus had just snapped when Kira had the audacity to compare the two of them like that. She wasn't proud at herself for accepting that date when she knew in her heart that Kira was just mad and that he didn't actually mean it. 'I'd apologize to him if he did as well but I wish he would at least listen to me so that we can talk about it,' she thought with a frown before trying to go back to her book.

* * *

Kira growled in annoyance as he quickly got ready. "I feel like going out to eat," he said while in reality he planned to follow Lacus on her date that she'd made with that guy. He didn't exactly plan to make it fun for either of them.

Looking around the room, he saw that Athrun had already left. Athrun had just come down that day to get things settled in but he planned to leave for a day or two because his father wanted him for something.

"Yep just going out for something to eat," he continued to say as he grabbed his wallet and left the room quickly hoping to get there before Lacus did. 'I'll make sure that that guy doesn't get a chance to make any moves on her!' he thought with a scowl as he got on the elevator and took it to the bottom floor.

'I still can't believe that she would go and do this to me! To think that I even told her that I…' he thought with a growl as he stormed out the front door and towards the direction that he knew Lacus was going to go.

As Kira approached the bus stop, he took notice that Lacus was already there and waiting for the bus to arrive. She seemed completely oblivious to anything around her as if she was so deep in her thoughts to even notice the things around her.

Kira stayed back and out of her sight until the bus finally arrived after a minute or two of waiting. The two entered the bus and Kira quickly grabbed a seat out of Lacus's sight so that she wouldn't catch him following her. 'I really don't want to explain it if she catches me,' he thought with a sigh when he saw that she didn't notice him get in through the other door.

The bus started to move and Kira breathed a sigh of relief that he managed to get here before the bus left and get on without being noticed. 'For a while there I thought for sure that she'd have seen me,' he thought as he waited patiently until Lacus made a move to get off the bus.

Lacus sighed knowing that she had a few more stops until she got to the restaurant. 'Why do I get the feeling that I'm being followed?' she asked herself though she had a good feeling that she knew exactly what it is. She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her throat when she thought about it.

Lacus was getting rather impatient by the time that the bus arrived at its stop twenty minutes later. She stood up and walked off the bus with a few others before walking the block needed to get to the restaurant.

'This sure was far out of the way,' she thought as she took a seat on a bench just outside of the restaurant and waited for her date to show himself. 'I hope I won't have to wait long,' she thought as her eyes dated from side to side while waiting for him to appear.

Kira just stood there at an entrance to an alley watching her and waiting to see what will happen. 'He makes her come on her own and then he makes her wait? This guy sure isn't much of a gentleman,' he thought with a scowl as he remained still and watched.

Fifteen minutes passed by and Kira noticed that the guy still hadn't arrived. 'What is with this guy? Why hasn't he shown up yet?' Kira asked himself noticing that Lacus looked to be shivering a bit. 'He can at least have the decency to show up so I can kick his ass for leaving Lacus alone,' he continued to think as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Lacus looked around sadly since she was sure that Kira would've done something by now. 'Don't you get it Kira?' she asked since she was well aware that he had been following her for a while. She had a suspicion on the bus but she knew without a doubt after she got off of it.

With a sigh Lacus stood up figuring that the dinner plans were already ruined because of how late it was getting. 'I didn't even want to eat here anyways. Might as well just go and get some fast-food,' she thought as she turned and started to walk to a nearby place.

Seeing her move, Kira immediately started to follow. He grabbed a discarded newspaper and held it up just in case she looked back and saw him. He looked over it ever few seconds to see where she was going. He may be angry but he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Looking backwards, Lacus noticed the newspaper and had a great feeling that it was Kira that was behind its black and white pages. 'You really aren't fooling anyone Kira,' she thought as she headed to a fast-food restaurant since she preferred that over the fancy food she would've eaten before then.

Kira followed closely behind her as she walked into a fast-food restaurant. Not really feeling all that hungry he just took a seat next to one of the windows and poked hole into the newspaper to be able to see what she was doing.

Lacus made her order and waited for the food before walking to a booth. "So how long were you planning on following me?" she asked with a smile as she took the seat right across from where Kira was sitting.

Kira was shocked that she knew that he'd been following her all this time. Knowing that it was too late to hide her lowered the newspaper with a slight blush of embarrassment on his face as Lacus handed him a cheeseburger that she ordered for him. "Um… well… you see…" he said but found that he just couldn't get the words out. 'Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to be talking to her!' he thought before stubbornly looking away from the pink haired beauty.

A sigh escaped Lacus's mouth at his attitude. 'What can I do to get him to talk to me again?' she asked herself as she studied his stubborn face. "Look Kira, I'm sorry for what I did. I also never had any intention of actually going on the date," Lacus said now that he was finally in front of her.

"That's a lousy excuse Lacus. If you had no intention of going on the date then why were you waiting there for such a long time for him to come?" he asked a bit bitterly but that didn't stop him from opening and eating the burger Lacus got him.

"I actually cancelled it just after you left that day. I did it only to make you jealous because you said I was just like Fllay without even letting me explain," she said in a sad tone as she remembered everything that happened that day again.

Kira felt really bad when she mentioned that. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to say that and I know you're not like that," Kira said finally looking up and into her clear blue eyes. "If you cancelled then why did you bother to go?" he felt like he had to ask. This just got a small giggle from Lacus much to Kira's confusion. "What'd I say?" he asked looking at her curiously.

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" she asked and he shook his head no. "It's because I knew you would follow me. You wouldn't speak to me so I couldn't tell you that I cancelled the date so I figured this was the best way. I didn't want anyone to explain this to you but me," she said as she reached out a hand and placed it over Kira's which was just laying in the middle of the table.

"So I'm the one to make you wait," Kira said as he felt bad for making her wait in the cold. "What would you have done if I hadn't followed you?" he couldn't help but ask and the fond smile he received from Lacus made all his anger melt away.

"I would've waited the entire night. I only left for here because I knew you were there watching after me. I know you better than anyone. That's why I knew that you'd follow me if I went there," Lacus explained and she saw Kira's eyes sadden a bit which Lacus knew was out of guilt.

"You have so much faith in me and yet I didn't even think before I accused you. I guess I just haven't gotten over the fact that I caught her cheating on me," he said looking towards his lap as his free hand clenched into a fist at his side.

With a sad smile Lacus got up and walked around before taking a seat right next to Kira. "I want to help you with that Kira but you just won't open up to me. I want to be a better girlfriend for you but it's like you don't trust me enough to talk about these things," Lacus said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Kira remained silent while wondering why it seemed so important to her. "Why do you want to know about the things that Fllay and I did? Why is it so important to you?" he asked exactly what was on his mind.

"I told you it's because I want to be a better girlfriend to you!" Lacus said looking more upset. It was then that she noticed that everyone that was in the place was staring at the two of them. "Do you think we can talk about this elsewhere?" she asked a bit timidly and was glad when he nodded his head.

The two of them finished off their food quickly and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. They just walked silently for a little while back towards the bus stop so that they could head back to their rooms.

Kira looked at Lacus still wondering about his question. He knew that there was still more to her answer to his question. "I know you have more to say Lacus," he said and Lacus nodded her head and he quieted down so that she could speak.

"I also want to understand you better Kira. I want to understand you feelings so that I can help you forget about it. It's been several months since then but it's still on your mind," Lacus said clutching his hand tighter as she pressed herself up against the side of him. "The fact that I could't do anything made me feel useless and that's made me resent her for making this happen. That's why it hurt me so much when you said what you did," she said trying her best to keep up a strong front.

Kira really felt like crap right then because of her words. "I'm really sorry. You're not useless thought Lacus. You've helped me so much and I love you for that," he said lifting up her chin before he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Lacus melted into his kiss like so many times before then. This wasn't the first time that he admitted that to her but it never got old. She remembered how happy she was when she finally got her greatest wish when he first admitted that he loved her. "Thank you Kira," she mumbled when they finally pulled away from one another for a quick breathe. "I feel like I just can't say I'm sorry enough for what I did," she said as she leaned into his chest.

"We were both foolish Lacus. Let's just forget that this never happened,' he said wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "By the way, nothing Fllay and I never actually went all the way. But I do admit that I thought about it and almost did several times. I just felt like I couldn't completely trust my heart to her though," he admitted to her and was glad when he saw the relieved smile that crossed Lacus's face.

"It's understandable that you would think and do such things but to tell the truth I am glad that you never went that far. No matter what though, it wouldn't change my opinion about how much I love you," she said with a smile as they continued to walk towards the bus stop.

As they walked Kira decided to tell Lacus everything she wanted to know. He realized that she was right in that it seemed like he didn't trust her enough to tell her anything before then. 'That's not true though. I've always trusted Lacus. I just didn't want to think about anything to do with my relationship with Fllay. Like if I forgot then maybe it never happened. I didn't mean for her to take it the wrong way,' he thought as they finally boarded the bus and headed back towards the dorms.

Things seemed to be completely normal by the time that they reached the bus stop closest to their dorms. It wasn't like this was the first fight that they had. The two of them always seemed to make up relatively fast and it was like nothing had happened after that which Kira thought was a good thing.

With Fllay, when they argued she had to have her way in order for them to make up. With Lacus, she'd take the initiative. She was willing to do everything she could for him in order to say that she was sorry.

"Well I better head back to my room. Cagalli's probably beginning to wonder how things went. I never did explain exactly what it is that I did," Lacus said heading in a slightly different direction from Kira only to have him grab her hand once again making her stop before she could get to the elevator. Even though they lived in the same building, they lived on different floors.

"After you do that why don't you head towards my room? Maybe we can watch a movie or something," he suggested and Lacus smiled before nodding. "Great, I'll be waiting at my room. I want to straighten up a few things first," he said and Lacus nodded again.

Lacus suddenly thought of something. She looked a bit uneasy from what Kira could tell and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking to make her like that. "Um…What about Athrun? Is he going to be there as well?" she asked in an unsure tone as they got into the elevator.

Kira couldn't help but smile and laughed slightly. They'd agreed a while ago that they'd keep their current status of their relationship a secret from everyone and just let it be about the two of them. They figured that everyone would make a fuss and just let them believe that the two of them weren't making much progress.

It went up a few floors before Lacus got off and then went up a few more before Kira got off it as well. 'I wonder why she asked me about that. It's not like there's anything to hide by just watching a movie. We always do that and it's no secret,' Kira thought before he shook it off and headed into his room. 'Then again, maybe she just wants to spend some time alone with me,' he thought with a smile.

* * *

Lacus walked into her room as saw Cagalli laughing as she watched a comedy show on the TV that must've just been set up since there was no TV hooked up when she originally left the room. "I'm back!" Lacus said placing her purse down on the table by her bed.

Cagalli turned away from the TV. "You're back early. I'm guessing that things didn't go too good," she guessed and Lacus shook her head no. "What do you mean?" she asked wondering how Lacus could be happy going out with a man that wasn't Kira. She didn't exactly blame Lacus for it but she didn't like it either.

"I didn't actually go on the date. I cancelled right after I accepted. I knew Kira would follow so I went anyways so I could explain things to him. Luckily we fixed this problem," Lacus said with a smile as she walked towards their bathroom since like Kira and Athrun, they took got a suite dorm very similar to the one that Kira and Athrun had because Lacus's father preferred that she lived comfortably.

"Well, glad to hear that the two of you worked it out. You always seem to anyways," she said with a laugh. The two didn't get into many arguments but the ones that they did get into always seemed like they never happened afterwards. Though this one seemed particularly bad, Cagalli had no doubt that it would be the same. The two of them cared about one another too much, whether or not Kira would admit it, to have it any other way. As far as Cagalli was concerned, the way Kira reacted was only because he was afraid of losing her. "Hey, why don't we go out and have some fun now that you're back?" she asked as she stood up from their couch.

"Sorry but I just came to get changed. I'm going over to Kira's to watch a movie," Lacus said grabbing some more comfortable clothes," Lacus said heading into the bathroom to get changed as quick as she could.

Cagalli wasn't sure what it was but she could've sworn that she saw a light blush on Lacus's face as she spoke. "What am I saying? Why would Lacus be blushing over going to see a movie?' Cagalli laughed at her own foolishness.

In the bathroom Lacus was leaning over the sink just staring at her reflection. 'I know we just had a fight but I'm sure it's ok,' she thought as she slowly got out of the dress she was wearing and then splashed a little water in her face before she went to putting on the clothes she grabbed from her drawer.

Lacus stepped out of the bathroom and Cagalli looked at her. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that had flower imprinted on the bottom of it. The skirt she was wearing was white and fell to just below her knees. "Don't you think it's a bit much for a movie?" she asked in a teasing way.

"I don't think so. I happen to think this is very comfortable. It's not exactly bad if I want to try and impress him though," Lacus said which just caused Cagalli to grin. "Well, I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back so don't worry," she said before she turned towards the door and left.

Lacus walked down the halls and got into the elevator and took it up to Kira's floor before getting off and walking to the room she had been told was his. 'This will be the first time that I get to see it,' she thought with a smile as she knocked on the door which opened almost immediately to reveal Kira in the same outfit as earlier.

"Hey there," Kira said closing the door behind her once she stepped into the room. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss before he took her hand and led her into the room main room.

The room was set up more like an apartment than a dorm room. There was a main room with a kitchen connected to it. There were three doors towards the back. One of them led to a bathroom and the other two were bedrooms.

Lacus got a good look at the place. The main room was empty at that moment except for the mess of boxes yet to be unpacked. "This place is much nicer than I expected," Lacus said because even though hers was similar it was a bit smaller than this one.

"Sorry for the mess. I tried to clean it up but there was too much," he said and she just shrugged her shoulders not really caring about the mess. "By the way, you look really nice," Kira said leading her towards his room. "You'd think we were going on a date instead of watching a movie here," he said with a laugh as they walked into the messy room.

The room still had boxes scattered all over the place. Most of them appeared to be empty but there were still several of them untouched. The bed was already made with the sheets and pillows already out and ready to sleep in. He had a TV hooked up and his box of DVDs was sitting next to the TV opened but not unpacked.

"This looks comfy. I wonder what it will looked like when the mess is finally cleaned up," Lacus said as she took a seat on the bed and ran her hand over the dark blue sheets that Kira was using.

"I guess we'll find out in a few days," Kira said as he walked over to the box and started to look through it. "So what do you want to watch?" he asked looking over at her on the bed. He gulped a bit when he saw her sprawled across the bed just staring up at the ceiling.

"To tell the truth I don't really care. I just wanted to come over and spend some time with you," Lacus said turning her head to look in Kira's direction. She gave off a smile of pure love as a light blush crossed her face.

Kira couldn't help but think of how gorgeous she looked in that position. He stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it as Lacus sat up as well and leaned into his side with a contented sigh.

"When we started to go out I was so happy. I knew you were uneasy about it but you gave me a chance and that meant more to me than anything. Then you told me you loved me and everything just seemed perfect," Lacus said with that loving smile still placed on her face. Then it turned to a frown. "You were so quiet after that though. You never shared with me what you were thinking and feeling. I made a promise then. No matter how much I loved you, that I didn't want things to go any further until you started to open up to me more," she said finding it hard to look at him in the eye in embarrassment.

Kira couldn't help the blush that crossed his face. Without her outright saying it he knew exactly what she was getting at. 'So that's why she asked if Athrun was here,' he thought feeling a bit uneasy.

"I know we just had that fight but I feel like I've never been closer to you than I am now. Because of it you finally started to open up to me more," she said taking a hold of his hand tightly. "I love you Kira," she said the words she had become very comfortable saying to him, "and I want you to make love to me," she said to an extremely shocked Kira.

Kira simply couldn't get the words that he wanted to say out of his mouth. She was offering her heart, her body, and her soul to him. She was offering him her virginity. The one thing she could never give to anyone else once it was gone.

Instead of waiting for a reply, Lacus leaned up and pressed her lips to his own. They stayed like that for several minutes before she pulled away. "Do you want me Kira?" she asked and watched as his eyes turned passionate. He only gave her a slight nod and she smiled. "Then I'm yours. I always have been and I always will be," she said kissing him again before she carefully pulled him down with her as she laid herself upon the bed with him without ever letting their lips ever part.

* * *

I figured I'd give you all a little present for Christmas. This chapter was a lot larger than expected. It's twice as long as the longest chapter of Unstoppable Emotions. LOL! There will eventually be a lemon that you can find on Mediaminer. org. It's made me wonder if i am even able to make a story without a lemon anymore. LOL! I will get to writing it in a little but i figured that I'd let you all have this since you have all been waiting so long for it. I must warn you though, there probably won't be a lot of updating on this until Destiny of Love or Light of the Heart is over. I will update this, just not as often as the other two. So I continue to ask for your patience.


End file.
